Temperate Reactions
by Mediocre Skullduggery
Summary: She was just a woman. He wasn't even sure what she did when she wasn't playing with blades , what class she came from. It should've mattered to him, his very dignity hung upon it.


**A/N Keira got herself into another garbage can ship. I'm just the messenger, bois. & yeah. I know she has a TYPE.**

* * *

There was something unsettling about the way the girl could simply watch him for **hours**. **_&_** she **had** been. For almost the **entire** day that he sat, looking through his papers he could _feel _the emerald gaze, unwavering as her eyes remained fixed upon him & the more she **stared **at him, the more tension built in his shoulders in. As soon as his shoulders flexed he felt her gaze on them instead.

"_**What**_ is it_?!_" Jacopo finally snapped, throwing the paper he'd been holding down onto his desk, green eyes alight with rage.

All Keira did was _smile_, brazenly pushing a lock of his hair from his face.

"You seem rather tense. Far be it from me to speak to **distract** you while you're working," she replied softly.

His shoulders drew together again & when her hand moved to once again _touch_ him in that unsettling **gentle **way, a way he was so _unaccustomed _to he snatched it from the air _**&**_ _yanked_ her from her pretty little perch on his desk **_&_** against his chest.

Instead of drawing away in repulsion **_&_** fear as she _should_ have, _she settled into his lap_.

A part of him wanted to _throw _her as far as he could from him, demand she leave this building; leave _him _to his _solitude_. Silent or not she was a _distraction_ he didn't have **time** for her, for any distractions if he was to carry out his _plans_...

_**& **yet_.

"What you **wanted** was to distract me this whole time, wasn't it_?_" he drawled, slowly lifting the petite wrist he could easily _break_ until it was level with his chest.

"I wanted **nothing** of the sort, Signor Pazzi," she hummed sweetly, biting back the moan threatening to escape her throat as he tightened his grip.

"I'm quite good at _**lying**_, girl."

"I'm_ fifty-nine_," was her only response though he noticed the hitch in her voice **_&_** his eyebrow rose.

"You don't fear me at _all _do you_?_"

"No. I do not."

"You **enjoy **this_?_" he asked, his head tilting as he squeezed her wrist hard enough that her bone almost shifted under her skin.

Her body shook slightly, her eyes closing as she swallowed back another **moan**.

"Hmmm, you seem _overwhelmed_. I should _stop_ then," he sniffed as he dropped her wrist **_&_** moved his hands down to her waist to lift her **_&_** remove her from his lap.

Before he can taunt her further, her lips desperately sought his **_&_** he smirked against them, paying no mind to the small fists balling his shirt into them as he **forced** her body flat against his with a deep growl against her lips.

"_Fuck_," she mumbled against the tongue sliding down her throat as one hand worked to undo the string holding her tights together. He drew back, chuckling **_&_** she huffed in frustration.

"Filthy language, immodest dress, all while your ass is perched **right** next to my hand. Yet you claim to **not** have wanted me distracted_?_"

He snickered at the quick, needy kiss pressed against the corner of his mouth.

"What do you hope to gain from this. What do you **want**_?_"

"_You_," she muttered softly with another kiss, this time to the middle of his neck.

"Do **not** do that again," he grunted, feeling his _**entire**_ body stiffen.

"Why not? Do you **enjoy** this_?_" she purred against another kiss to the side of his neck, this time applied with a scrape of her teeth.

Suddenly she found herself laid flat on his desk with an ache in her spine that made her body sing a twisted song of both pain **_&_** pleasure.

"You really mean to _test_ me, child_?_" he murmured, standing over her with a pleased look on his face.

"If you want me to hurt you, you can always just _beg_."

"I do believe it falls to you to _make_ me-" her defiant reply was cut off by an appreciative moan as his hand seized her throat, his thumb only _slightly_ pressing down on her larynx.

"Come now you can do better than that can't you_?_" she prodded, her eyes glimmering in mischief.

"So much more. But why **should** I_?_ **Convince** me."

Her eyes simply **rolled** up at him as she moved to push his hand from her throat.

Instinctively, he tightened his grip, his nostrils flared at the sheer **gall** this tiny silver haired woman had to try to **control** him in either direction. If he needed to use the force she so **craved** to **keep** her in line so be it.

She squirmed slightly, her back arching as she dragged her nails down his arm, grinding against his thigh with a breathy moan that affected him in a **primal** way that he would've usually thought **beneath** him.

She was _just _a _woman_. He wasn't even sure what she did when she wasn't playing with blades (he was certain it was only a **hobby** after all), what class she came from. It should've mattered to him, his very dignity hung upon it. But he did **not** care.

"I regret to inform you I am indeed a **full time** cutthroat. From a quite well off family but a cutthroat _nonetheless_," she snorted at his unspoken musings as though she could _read_ his thoughts.

He glanced down at her, a humourless smile on his face as he thought on her words before he leaned down, close enough for his lips to brush against hers.

"Well that explains all the leather. **_&_** blatant indecency."

"The blatant indecency is all mine I'm afraid. I enjoy murder yes but I was a bi-"

Suddenly his knee filled the gap between her thighs **_&_** pressed against her crotch & she found herself biting back a yelp of his name.

"You should **watch **that pretty little tongue of yours."

"**Occupy** it for me," she shot back.

One glance downward was given to his black breeches before he looked back at her with a chuckle.

"Perhaps **later**, when you learn to **behave yourself** better," he tutted softly, his grasp on her throat finally releasing as he instead ran a finger down her throat.

He could see the shift in her comfort level, a **hesitance** in her eyes that hadn't been there when he'd been choking **_&_** hissing at her… She wasn't too fond of being gently touched _either_…

_Perfect_.

His finger trailed gently along her cheekbone. She _was _pretty, she was **beautiful** if he was to be completely candid with himself. The fire in her eyes matched the golden tone of her skin.

"You must be either a very _poor_ cutthroat or a **terror** on the field… There's not a _single _scar on you face."

"Which one would **you** guess_?_"

"Well judging by the fact that you're still living **_&_** clearly well financed I am inclined to believe the latter… So why so willingly _submit _yourself to me_?_"

"I _told_ you my reason before," she replied, her jawline tightening as her gaze moved past him to fix upon one of the books on the selves behind him.

"If what you seek is a mere _tryst _there are plenty of willing, more youthful men in Flor-"

"I'm clearly **not** interested in any of them," she replied flatly.

"& yet you're here with an old banker who has _**nothing**_ to offer you."

"I know full well you're a _banker_ but** I** did not come here for a mere _transaction_. _Do not _**insult **me, de'Pazzi!"

He pulled away from her, sitting down suddenly.

"So why come **here** at _all_? You could be anywhere else."

"_You_. You ask far too many **questions**," she sighed then she stood, shifting to retie her clothing. As she did her shirt shifted upwards, revealing scars on her torso that furrowed his brows.

She quite suddenly felt herself being pulled forward by the front of her leather breeches **_&_** his mouth hot against one of the scars nearest her hipbone **_&_** it angered her enough to push his head away.

"Do _not _toy with me_!"_

"I plan to do **exactly** that the entire night. Lay down."

She detested herself for the weakness her compliance showed but compromised between her needs **_&_** her pride by sitting with her arms folded across her chest.

"I did _not_ ask you to **sit**."

"_**I** _do not ca-"

Suddenly her face is pressed between heated palms **_&_** her lips are being ravenously occupied **_&_** she wanted to _slap_ him away for his arrogance after his doubt of her intentions but the kiss is enthralling _**&**_ it felt _sincere_. Her hands are burrowed in his hair before she could resist **_&_** she can't help feeling like this terrible man who she knew full well had done awful, _abhorrent _things felt… **_Right_** in her arms. At least in this moment while his fingers are sliding beneath beneath the sides of her jaw **_&_** he's leaning as close as he possibly can get to her as his kiss only deepened.

"**Don't**," she mumbled, pulling away before resting her forehead against his.

"Don't _what?_" he panted back, his tongue sliding along his bottom lip.

"Don't kiss me like you **love** me. We both know that you don't."

"I-"

"You don't. Not only that but you **can't**. You, yourself wouldn't **allow **yourself to. You do not need to _**lie**_ to me to keep me here. Lying to me will just make me _leave_!"

"You could easily **lose **that sharp little tongue of yours here, tonight."

"Cut it **out **then," she replied, tilting her head up to flick said tongue against the corner of his mouth.

His eyes closed as he took in a deep breath. She was **not **something he could simply intimidate away_._ It, no _**she **_was the most frustrating thing he'd ever encountered _**&**_ though he was loathe to admit it he was _fascinated_ by the iron will behind that carefree demeanor.

Her eyebrow rose at how gently she was pushed onto the desk this time before she sighed at the feeling of his fingers running along her hip bones.

"Don't tease me like this."

"I'll **tease** you however _I_ see fit for as long as you're splayed across my desk _begging me to fuck you_ with all due respect," he replied unperturbed by her growl of annoyance.

"Off. Shirt _**off**_."

"For someone who was so suspicious of my presence before you seem to delight in me fully now."

You'll get a **_full_ delight** once you stop defy- Is that _shyness_? On the face of a cutthroat_?_" he replied, brushing a finger against the burning red across her nose.

"I didn't even notice these freckles before… Mmmm. I do believe I'm **fond** of freckles. Show me the ones across your chest."

"Snake tongued bastard," she snickered softly as she undid the leather around her torso **_&_** dropped it on the floor with a sweet smile up at him.

"... I was **right**," he replied in mild shock, his head tilted as a brown eyebrow rose.

"Wily fucker…"

"Well I'm not sure how you've managed it, but your binding with a single piece of leather is. Impressive."

"I'm full of surprises," she snickered, cocking her head as he stuck three of his fingers in his mouth, whilst gesturing at her breeches with his free hand.

She undid the string about her breeches, sliding them unto the unused chair besides her.

"Get ready to _be filled_ with even more… **Surprises**," he finally retorted, sliding all the fingers into her almost carelessly.

He heard her response with the "**thud**" of her head against his desk **_&_** he smirked at the noise as well as her soft breathy whimpers as her torso heaved with either pain or need he couldn't tell at that moment. He supposed only further **prying **would help.

He pushed his fingers even deeper into her _**&**_ the way her hips arched _towards_ him made him realise she was far more masochistic than than he'd thought _**&**_ he couldn't resist the urge to start moving his fingers faster.

"F-f-fu s-sh-"

"Mmmm, lost for words?" he inquired with a breathy laugh, before he pressed his mouth against her clit _**&**_ added the last finger

She swore loudly, however he didn't _understand _Greek, but the hand balled in his hair that desperately drew him closer clearly meant she was _enjoying _herself immensely.

He realised he would need to get closer to make her **squirm **the way he'd preferred would be if he moved as close to her as he possibly could so he leaned onto his knees _**&**_ curled his fingers within her, his eyes lighting up at the resulting scream of his name _**&**_ shiver beginning to course through her.

He pulled his mouth away, scoffing fondly at the whine _**&**_ weak clenching of her fingers in his hair, his voice gravelly with his **own** desire as he spoke, moving his fingers just gently enough to allow her to form coherent thoughts as he addressed her.

"This next part… You may not enjoy as much as you'd _think _you would," he told her honestly, his free hand hesitant on rolling back the silk blue sleeve.

"Hm, I never mistook you f-for a **_gentle _**lover. You may **stop** if you feel so concern- Fuck's sake _**Jacopo!**_" she yelped as she realised she'd underestimated the size of his fist **_&_** for a moment her mind was **blank**, processing _nothing_ but the fact that she would not be able to look this man in the eyes in public ever again without getting _wet_. She couldn't stop herself. Not with all five of his knuckles slowly burying themselves inside of her.

"I…"

"Want even **more**_?_ How _greedy _can you get_?_ You have my entire fist inside of _you_. **Women**. So _unappreciative_."

"I am going _t-to_."

"Not until I say so you _won't_," he commanded, leaning forward **_&_** continuing to push into her until his wrist was out of sight.

"_Please_," she breathed.

"Wait…" he purred, twisting his fist slightly.

"S-s-stop I'm… I **c-can't**-"

"You wouldn't want to _disappoint_ me, would you_?_"

She moaned whether in defeat or determination was unclear but her thighs were shuddering _**&**_ he _wanted _her.

Her breath was shallow, quick **_&_** with a sigh of slight... appreciation he pulled his fist out of her.

"Can you sit up?" he asked quietly, leaning back onto his heels.

"I. I'm _sorry_… I didn't me-"

"You have nothing to **apologise** for," he assured her, quietly, not missing the blush across her nose deepen when he licked at his palm.

"You certainly don't _taste _like a cutthroat," he chuckled deeply, leaning over her, pressing his clean hand next to her head as he towered over her once more. He found he liked doing that, he _enjoyed _the deep red slowly spreading across her nose.

"You mock me," she panted.

"Not at all," he replied softly, pulling her hands down to the bindings of his pants.

"Liar," she hummed, leaning up to kiss him as she undid the strings with more eagerness than she had her own (in his opinion).

"You **knew** that already," he snickered, digging his fingers into her thighs **_&_** pulling her against him.

"Well your mouth lies but your-"

His hand pressed over her mouth but his expression was amused as opposed to disgusted.

"You should take a vow of silence every now **_&_** again," he suggested, pinning her hips against the desk so he could shove into her.

"Moaning is a _sound_," she pointed out sweetly as his teeth scraped against her bottom lip, her hands falling to the back of his neck.

"_Nuisance_ you are," he shot back, pushing her thigh up for better access.

"Ahhh_!_"

"I figured after a fist **this **would be nothing. I guess I've _underestimated_ myself haven't I_?_" he murmured as her nails clenched into his back.

"Arrogance really **is** your forte, **isn't** it, Pazzi?"

"You seem to be **taking**... This aspect of my… Personality rather well," he said, as his thrusts became sharper, to the point where she could feel his pelvic bone grind into hers with every jerk into her.

"Come closer…" she whined, the second he slightly leaned his head back.

"Why-ever for_?_"

"Why-ever _not?_" she stated, with a shaky giggle.

He rolled his eyes, his pace quickening more out of the realisation that the papers they were (mindlessly rutting) on top of still needed his stamp than out of any _real_ desire to finish this quickly.

Her head tipped back, exposing a glistening, **unmarked **neck that he thought could use marks of his own. So he took the liberty of leaning forward **_&_** making a large one by sinking his teeth in that open flesh, his teeth digging so deeply he swore he tasted blood as her fingers tightened like small vices in his back. Her following moans simply confirmed what he'd already known. She clearly enjoyed a healthy does of **pain** in her pleasure.

"_P-p-please!_" she gasped her face buried in his chest as her legs coiled around his waist.

It curdled his stomach to think it but he… Thought he could **tolerate** her presence more than he was willing to admit thought his eyes rolled at the soft noise of **pleading** she gave against his chest.

"You might as well," he conceded, biting into the side of her neck with enough for to make her gasp **_&_** the tightening then slacking of her grip makes it clear she was finished.

"H-Harder," she whispered near inaudibly.

"_**You**_… Are a strange one," he chuckled, not obliging her insistence but not quite feeling inclined to _stop_ what he was doing just then. Then he felt the slightest of shift of her weight against him **_&_ **before he could attempt to control his body's reactions to a more direct angle he found himself sputtering **_&_** swearing into her neck, feeling more akin to a lovelorn boy than a dignified noble**_ &_** once again he was tempted to throw her off of him, force her to _leave_ but she looked exhausted _(_albeit_ satisfied) **&**_ he found even his own cruelty didn't reach _that_ far.

_But he would __**not **__be seen as **sentimental**._

He dropped her into a chair.

"Sleep there if you _must_ but don't overstay your welcome, least I forget your presence **_&_** lock you in here," he warned adjusting his pants.

"_Threaten_ me ever again **_&_** I'll break your arm," she mumbled sleepily.

"... I'm quite aware of that," he replied, picking up his seal _**&**_ getting back into his work.

_She was right about it not being a transaction. __He __**always** had the upper hand in one of **those**._

* * *

**A/N Don't worry. I'll ruin their happiness too. _No_ ship is safe from ya boi.**


End file.
